


this silence is overwhelming sometimes

by potterlymalfoy



Category: Real Person Fiction, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: POV Outsider, POV Third Person, Projecting onto bts, Thought Projection
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterlymalfoy/pseuds/potterlymalfoy
Summary: Self recollection of myself. Projected into BTS members.
Comments: 3





	this silence is overwhelming sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @bts_twt for existing, i love you guys. This is something to help me, maybe.. i've been thinking in 3rd person and didn't name the povs, so that i won't put them in my space.. it's written in Indonesian and is gender neutral. So, that's that..

11.58, pagi.

Dia sudah selesai mandi sejak 20 menit yang lalu tapi dirinya masih belum beranjak dari kursinya. Ia masih duduk didepan meja, menuliskan sesuatu di aplikasi notes hpnya. Akhir-akhir ini, dia sedang banyak pikiran. Baik itu sedih, bahagia, bingung, semuanya campur aduk menjadi satu. 

Dirinya tahu bahwa ia mengkhawatirkan seisi rumah. Salah satu member sampai bertanya, apa yang dapat mereka lakukan untuk membantunya. Pertanyaan yang dirinya sendiri bingung untuk jawab. Karena, sebenarnya ia tidak tahu pasti apa yang bisa dilakukannya. 

Pintu kamar terketuk tiba-tiba. Dirinya kaget dan beranjak, dengan cepat mengambil sebuah bathrobe, kemudian memakainya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak jadi.." jawab suara yang menjawabnya. Dirinya bingung, karena pintu itu tidak hanya diketuk, namun juga dibuka, sehingga pasti sedang membutuhkan sesuatu yang penting. 

"Seriusan, ada apa?" tanyanya kembali. 

"Tidak jadi, sudah ketemu tadi." jawaban yang sama kembali ia dapatkan.

Dirinya mendesah. Sudah beranjak dari lamunannya, sekalian saja ganti baju. Dengan cepat, ia memilih baju santai untuk ia pakai. Tidak terlalu fancy karena dirinya tidak perlu memamerkannya pada siapapun hari itu. Setelah berpakaian, ia kembali duduk, namun sekarang berpindah ke atas kasur, bukan di depan meja lagi. 

Waktu telah bergulir. Sekarang sudah pukul 12.09. Lebih lambat dari kemarin, dimana 10.30 sarapan, 11.20 bermain uno, tiba-tiba sudah pukul 15.30. 

Konsep waktu berjalan secara aneh saat kamu terdistraksi, terutama terdistraksi oleh pikiranmu sendiri. 


End file.
